A Little Secret
by MRMFCB
Summary: Kate and Tony have been going out for a while. But Tony has a secret that could tear things apart. Chapter 8 now up: The End Story 1 in The Katharine DiNozzo Series
1. A Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters. I'm just borrowing. I swear I'll give them back.

Title: A Little Secret

Genre: Drama/Angst

Rating: T

Pairing: Tony/Kate

Summary: Kate and Tony have been seeing each other. But Tony has a little secret that could tear things apart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole NCIS Major Case Response Team was in the squad room. Having just closing a case, everyone was typing their reports. Except for Kate Todd. Kate was lost in thought.

She was staring into space, rarely blinking. And Tony found this very amusing. He pulled a box of rubber bands out of his desk drawer and began to fling them at his co-worker. Kate only snapped out of her reverie when one of the rubber bands hit her cheek.

Her head snapped over towards Tony. Kate gave him a menacing glare but broke into a smile when Tony gave her a grin.

"What do you want, DiNozzo?" Kate asked, still smiling.

"Nothing," he answered, very amused, "I just want to know what you're thinking about."

"Now, why would I tell you?"

Tony's grin got wider. "Because we're friends and friends tell each other stuff."

"Well, do you really want to know?"

Tony nodded animatedly.

"Well, I have this date tonight, right? And I just can't stop thinking about this guy."

"Really? Is this guy handsome?"

"Oh, yeah. Very."

They were both grinning like idiots.

"So, Kate, where is this guy taking you?" McGee joined the conversation.

"To a restaurant. Italian. My favorite."

"Funny," Tony said, "me too."

"What's funny is you three won't be going anywhere if you don't finish those reports," Gibbs spat.

They finished their work in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on Kate's door. She opened it to find Tony standing outside, arms full of ingredients and food to make dinner.

"Why go out? Let's stay in."

"Okay."

Kate stepped aside to let him in. Tony headed straight for her kitchen.

"Hey, where are your pots and pans?" he shouted.

"Why don't we go to your house sometime? We always stay here. I want to see your apartment," Kate said, completely ignoring his question.

"Because yours is so much cleaner and better and bigger than mine. Where are the pots?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony took his keys out of his pocket and put it in the lock. He stepped through the doorway and locked the door behind him.

"Hi, Bethany."

"Hello."

"How was she tonight? No trouble I hope?"

"Oh, no, not at all. She's an angel like always."

"Good, good. How much do I owe you tonight?" Tony asked, taking out his wallet.

"Don't worry about it, Sir. You need a night out every once in a while."

Bethany walked out of the door.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, there's my girl. C'mere."

The little girl climbed into his lap and rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Were you good for Bethany?"

She nodded.

"Okay, come on. Let's get you into bed."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.

I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested.


	2. Katharine

Disclaimer is back in chapter one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy. Daddy. Time to get up. Time to get up, Daddy." Katharine prodded her father.

"Kit, honey, what time is it?" Tony said without opening his eyes.

"I can't read time yet, daddy."

"Okay, just read me the numbers."

"Um, well, seven and then the two dots on top of each other and then a three and a two." 7:32

"Ten more minutes."

Kit stood up and started bouncing on the bed. "Daddy, I'm hungry. Will you make me breakfast?"

Tony sighed and rolled out of bed. "Alright, peanut, let's go."

His daughter ran out of the room ahead of him. "C'mon, Daddy! Let's go!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Tony stumbled out into the kitchen and found his five year old daughter already sitting at the table, waiting to be served.

"What would you like?" he asked sleepily.

"Cereal."

"What kind?"

"Fruity pebbles!"

"Me too."

Tony grabbed the box and poured to bowls, a small bowl and a big one. He poured the milk over, grabbed two spoons and carried them over to the table.

"Where d'ya go last night, Daddy?" Kit asked.

"I went to visit a friend."

"What's his name?" she asked innocently.

Tony sighed. "Her name is Kate. I work with her."

"Oh. Daddy, Ms. Hannigan gave me this sheet of paper and told me to give it to you," Kit said as she pulled a paper from her small backpack.

Tony took the sheet and read:

_Dear Parents,_

_I am pleased to inform you that in two weeks, on the 24th of this month, is Take Your Child to Work Day. The children have become very excited about this. They can go with you to work and come back the next day to tell us what it is their parents do and the things they experienced at your work place. If it is entirely impossible to take your child with you, send a note to school with him/her and he/she will be excused from the activity. _

_Thanks, Ms. Hannigan_

"Now, when you take me to work, I can meet your friend Kate," Kit said excitedly.

"Peanut, I don't know if I should take you to work. I work at a really boring place and it would be no fun for you," Tony said. _Okay, so it is never boring at NCIS but what if we get a case and I have to leave? I can't take her with. What if the suspect returns to the scene and something happens to her?_

"I'll just write you a note, Kit, and you can give it to Ms. Hannigan on Monday when you go to school," Tony continued. His words were met by the screams and yells of a five year old.

"No! Daddy! I wanna go with! I wanna! Please, Daddy! Please!"

Tony lowered his head and began rubbing his temples. He was a sucker for his daughter and would do anything for her. He gave in too much.

"Fine. Fine. I'll take you."

"Thank you, Daddy," she said as she slipped out of her chair, walked over to him and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek.

She scurried off to play leaving Tony to figure out how to tell the team and Kate.


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer is back in chapter one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The 22nd **

Tony walked into work thinking about 'Bring your child to work day', which was only two days from now. He still hadn't told anyone about Kit, especially Kate. They had been seeing each other for months behind Gibbs' back. And telling her now would make things go down the drain. She had been reluctant to go out with him in the first place. And now, if Kit came into play, he'd lose her.

He walked to his desk, saying nothing to his co-workers who were already there.

"DiNozzo, you're late." Gibbs said.

"I know" he said and he left it at that.

Kate and McGee looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces.

"What, no smart comment today?" Kate asked.

Tony didn't reply.

The three other agents looked at each other with concern. Kate stood up and walked over to Tony's desk. She stood in front of it for a second and then crouched down to his level.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

He looked up at her.

_Tell her. Tell her now. _Part of him told himself. _Not now. Wait for a better time. _The other half said.

"I just don't feel well." he said.

"Okay." Kate stood back up and walked back to her desk.

"I'm gonna go see Ducky." Tony said as he stood up.

Tony pressed the down button on the elevator and the door opened immediately. He stepped in and looked at the team. They were all watching him. The doors shut and the elevator began to move. It had barely moved when Tony flipped the switch to stop it. The lights went out and it jerked to a stop. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Tony pulled his wallet out of his pocket and took out a picture of his little girl. He stared at it for several minutes before standing up again. He flipped the switch again and the elevator started again. It let Tony out on Ducky's floor. Tony stepped out and walked into Autopsy.

"Hey, Ducky." Tony said with a sigh.

"Anthony! What a surprise! What brings you down to my humble abode?"

"Not feelin' so good, Duck." Tony said as he propped himself up on a table.

"Well, let me take a look." Ducky said as he got his medical bag.

Ducky examined Tony and came to the conclusion that he was just over-worked, tired and stressed.

"I suggest you get some rest my dear boy. Take a nap on one of the tables in here. I'll turn of the light and let Jethro know what you are doing." Ducky told him as he walked out of the room, making the room go dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_It's okay, Grace, keep going. You're doing great," Tony encouraged._

_A pregnant woman laid in a bed, beads of sweat dripping down her face. _

_Machines began to beep franticly. A doctor rushed over and analyzed them quickly. _

"_Mr. DiNozzo, I'm sorry but you can't be in here anymore. Grace isn't doing so well anymore and we need more room for more doctors. Stay in the waiting area. I'll update you as soon as I can," the doctor said as he pushed Tony out of the room. _

_Tony paced the waiting area. It was a plain room: white walls and several gray chairs with a dying plant in the corner. There was a receptionist desk at one end next to two large swinging doors. Tony paced and paced waiting for news. A doctor came out into the waiting room. _

"_How is she? And the baby? They're okay, right?" Tony asked nervously._

"_The baby is fine. You have a little girl," the doctor informed him._

_Tony gave that a minute to sink in and then asked, "And Grace?"_

_The doctor looked to the floor and said, "I'm sorry. We did everything we could. But there was nothing we could do. I'm sorry." Tony sat down and put his head in his hands._

"_No, no," Tony began shaking his head. "No, she can't just leave me! I can't raise a baby on my own! I have no idea how to care for a baby! No! No!" Tony stood up, turned around and punched a hole in the wall. "Damn it!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony woke to find Ducky, Kate, McGee, Abby and Gibbs around the table where he was laying. He sat up and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Tony? Tony? Are you okay?" Abby asked him.

"Yeah." he said blearily.

"No, Tony, you were talking in your sleep." Kate told him.

He looked up at her, hoping he didn't say out loud everything he had said in the dream.

"What did I say?"

"You said 'No! No! I can't! No! No!'"

"DiNozzo, go home and get some sleep." Gibbs ordered.

"I'm fine, boss." Tony said, sliding off the autopsy table.

"This is not up for negotiation, Tony. Go home." Gibbs said sternly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy! I can't believe you picked me up so soon!" Kit exclaimed.

"Well, baby, I took the rest of the day off. Let's go get some ice cream and go home, how's that sound?"

"Yeah! Come on, Daddy!" she said as she ran out the doors of the daycare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony and Kit were sitting on the couch, watching Dumbo for the 8th time in a row. They were both reciting the lines word for word. Kit was already in her pajamas and ready for bed.

Tony heard a knock on the door. He moved Kit off his lap and stood up still reciting the lines.

"_Here is a baby with eyes of blue, straight from heaven, right to you. Or, straight from heaven up above, here is a baby for you to love," _Tony recited along with the stork.

Kit giggled.

Tony opened the door slightly.

"Hi." Kate said quietly.

Tony stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" he asked her quickly.

"You're sick. I brought you chicken noodle soup from that deli you like down the street."

"Oh, thanks."

Kate looked at him funny. "Can I come in?"

"Um, you really don't wanna go in there. It's a mess. It's so gross…"

"Alright. Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Kate said as she put the soup in his hands and walked away angrily.

Tony groaned in frustration and went back inside to finish the movie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry if I got any of the hospital information wrong. I researched it as much as I could.

Tell me what you think!


	4. Answering the question

Disclaimer is back in chapter one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The 23rd (One day until Take Your Child to Work Day)**

"How are you feeling today, Anthony?"

"Better, Duck."

The team was sitting in the squad room along with Abby and Ducky. Kate was currently ignoring Tony and not taking part in the conversation.

"What were you dreaming about yesterday that got you so upset?" Abby wondered.

This got Kate intrigued. She looked up from her work and waited for Tony's response.

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled.

Kate typed an email to Tony. His computer made a little noise and Tony checked his mail. The email said:

_What was going on with you last night? __Does it have something to do with that dream? __You know you can tell me._

_Kate_

He responded:

_I'm sorry for last night. I'll make it up to you. __Thanks for the soup. __And yes, last night had something to with that dream. __But I'll tell you when I'm ready. __Just not yet. Let's go out for lunch. __But we're not taking McGee this time._

Kate read his response. They looked at each other and she just laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate and Tony were sitting at a little bistro outside of the Navy Yard.

"So, I'm going to assume that you're feeling better, since you ate everything," Kate said.

"I'm feeling much better. You gonna finish that?"

Kate laughed and passed her sandwich over to Tony.

"You know, you can tell me...about the dream. I'm not gonna be mad."

"Yes, you will," Tony said through a mouthful of food.

"Try me," Kate challenged.

"Nope, maybe later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready for tomorrow, peanut?" Tony asked Kit as he folded some clothes.

"Yeah! I'm excited!"

"Good. I'm excited too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that this one was so short. The next one will be longer, I promise.

Please review!


	5. Abby and Ducky

Disclaimer is back in chapter one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The 24th**

"Katharine Ann DiNozzo! If we don't leave right now, we're gonna be late! Come on!" Tony called.

"Coming!" Kit shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony pulled his car into the NCIS parking lot, parked and got out and helped Kit get out.

"Here, hold my hand." Tony told her as they began the walk across the parking lot up to the building.

"Ready?" he asked her when they made it to the front doors.

She nodded and they walked in.

"Will you show me around?" she asked him.

"Yeah, of course. Let's go see Abby and Ducky first." Tony said.

"Ducky?" Kit said confused.

"Dr. Mallard."

They got into the elevator and rode to Abby's floor. They stepped out and walked through the automatic doors.

"Whoa! Did you see that? That was so cool!" Kit exclaimed.

"Kit, they're just like the ones at the grocery store." Tony said.

"So! That was cool!"

Tony smiled. "Abby!" he called.

"Tony! Hey, who's your shadow?"

Tony suddenly felt Kit's tiny body behind his legs. He turned around and crouched down to her level.

"Peanut, what's wrong?"

"Why does she dress like that?" Kit whispered.

"Because she can." Tony said. He stood up and faced Abby.

"Kit, this is our forensic specialist, Abby. Abby, this is my daughter, Katharine."

"Daddy!" Kit said with a sour look on her face.

"Sorry. She hates her full name. Call her Kit."

Abby stared at him with a very confused look.

"Wait, did you say daughter?" Abby asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did. She's my daughter."

"Oh my god! You…No way! Whoa! But…who's her mot-"

Tony cut her off. "Come up to the squad room in a few minutes. She hasn't met them yet. I'll need to explain to them. I'm going to take her down and introduce her to Ducky. I'll see you in a little bit."

Tony and Kit walked out of the lab.

"Now, pigs will be flying." Abby muttered to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was nice to meet you, Samuel. Agent Balboa, you have a handsome son."

"Thanks, Duck. I'll see you later."

Balboa and Sam walked to the doors as Tony and Kit were walking in.

"Hi Sam! Your dad works here too?"

"Yeah." the shy little boy said.

Balboa looked at Tony. "You got a kid?" he said in disbelief.

Tony nodded and guided Kit into autopsy.

"Ah, Anthony! Have you met Agent Balboa's son? He's a darling boy. Today is Take Your Child to Work Day and his son came with him…" Ducky stopped short when he spotted Kit.

"Kit, this is Dr. Mallard. Dr. Mallard, this is Kit. She's my daughter."

"Oh, dear. This is a surprise. Kit, is that short for Katharine?"

Kit nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Well, you are just adorable. Reminds me of my niece, Jessica…" Ducky began.

"Ducky, she hasn't met the rest of the team yet. Just you and Abby. So if you want to come upstairs with us, I can explain." Tony said.

Ducky nodded. "Come, Katharine. I'll tell you about Jessica on the way up."

"She was a very bright young lady like you. She was …." Ducky said as the elevator doors closed, taking them up to the squad room.

Tony tuned out Ducky's story. He could feel his heart beating in his ears. His palms were soaked with sweat. Tony would have to explain about Kit and about her mother. He remembered everything. He just didn't want to relive it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok the next chapter will have Kit meeting the team. And the explanation about Kit and her mother.

Please review!


	6. Meeting The Team

Disclaimer is back in chapter one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator doors opened to the sound of a chime. Ducky, Tony and Kit stepped out. Tony was surprised to find Gibbs, Kate and McGee weren't there. There was a note on his desk that read:

_Tony,_

_Come up to MTAC as soon as you get here._

_The director is briefing us on a new case._

_Kate_

"I gotta go up to MTAC, Duck. Watch her for me?" Tony said upon reading the note.

"Go, go. I'll keep her occupied until you get back."

"I'll be right back, peanut. Stay here with Dr. Mallard." Tony told her.

"Bye, Daddy!" she shouted.

Tony ran up the stairs and into MTAC. He spotted Kate and took the empty seat next to her.

"Where have you been?" she whispered through her teeth, "Gibbs is gonna kick your ass."

"Sorry. I had some business to take care of. Still kind of taking care of it actually. Ducky's helping me out right now…" Tony began to ramble as if he was going to tell Kate right there.

"DiNozzo, if you don't shut up, I'll make you," Gibbs threatened from the other side of Kate.

"Yes, boss."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, the team left MTAC to go back to work. Tony bolted ahead of the rest of them.

Everyone was still on the stairs when they heard, "Daddy!"

They looked over towards Tony and saw him pick up a little girl dressed in a pink sundress and matching sweater.

"Hey, sweet pea! Did you have fun while I was gone?" he asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, Abby came and Ducky told me a story and I colored you a picture. Look, I'll show you."

She squirmed out of his arms and Tony set her on the floor. She ran over to his desk and picked up a piece of paper. It had two stick figures; one with no hair and the other with long hair.

"It's me and you!"

"Oh, it's beautiful. I'm gonna keep it here." he said, pinning it on the bulletin board behind his desk.

Gibbs, McGee, and Kate had watched the whole exchange. Gibbs and McGee just stood there shocked by what they saw. Kate, on the other hand, ran down the stairs and headed straight for the stairs that led to autopsy.

Tony saw her run by and darted after her.

"Kate! Kate! Wait for me! Kate, come back!"

He was to the stairs when he realized Kit was following him. Tony stopped, turned around and scooped up his daughter. He walked back to his desk and sat down. Gibbs and McGee had sat at their own desks.

Not saying a thing, Tony kept Kit on his lap and began to type. Kit got another piece of paper and began to color another picture.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs said rather quietly.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"You wanna explain or are you just going to let us guess?"

"Okay. Kit, this guy is my boss. His name is Gibbs. And the other one is McGee."

"Hello," Kit said.

"Hi, Kit. You can call me Tim," McGee told her.

"All right," she said with a small smile.

"DiNozzo, wanna explain?" Gibbs asked sternly.

"Kit, honey, stay here and keep coloring. I'm going to right over there talking to everybody, okay?"

She nodded. Tony walked with the rest of the team to a secluded corner.

"What do you wanna know?" Tony asked.

"You have a daughter?" Tim asked amazed.

"Yeah," Tony said grinning.

"How old is she?" Abby asked.

"She's five. She's in kindergarten."

"Oh, that's such a great age. You know, when my niece, Jessica was…" Ducky started.

"Not now, Duck. DiNozzo, I want to know everything. Now," Gibbs ordered.

Tony took a deep breath.

"Okay, here goes…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I know I told you the explanation about Kit and her mother would be in this chapter but I changed my mind. It WILL be in the next one though.


	7. Grace

Disclaimer is back in chapter one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Caitlin? What are you doing in here?"

"Hey, Ducky. Just staying away from Tony," she said wiping tears away.

"Why?" Ducky asked, showing evident concern.

She didn't say anything.

"He told us about you two. How long have you been together?"

"For about four months. And that whole time, he never said anything. We always managed to stay away from his house. Tony lied to me, Ducky. He kept a secret from me," Kate cried.

"He just told me why. Go talk to him. I don't blame him for keeping this from us," Ducky said.

"Nope. We're done. I can't. I'm going home. If Gibbs asks, say I'm sick or something. I'll see you later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you have fun today?"

"Daddy that was so much fun! But I never got to meet Kate. Was she home sick today?"

Tony sighed. "I think so. We're going to go visit her."

Tony pulled his car in to the parking lot of Kate's apartment complex. Tony and Kit got out and made their way to Kate's door.

Tony knocked on Kate's door a couple of times and waited for her to answer.

After several minutes of nothing, he knocked again. "Kate, please. Talk to me."

She opened the door.

"Why should I talk to you?" Kate asked bitterly.

"There's someone who wants to meet you."

Kate stepped aside to let them in.

"Kate, this is Kit. Kit, this is my friend, Kate," Tony introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Kit said timidly.

"Nice to meet you, too," Kate said.

"Can I talk to you?" Tony asked her.

"Why?"

"I want to explain. Please, give me a chance," Tony pleaded.

"Fine."

"Kit, why don't you go color at the table," Tony told her.

"Okay," she said. She ran off.

Tony and Kate went to sit down on her couch.

"Alright. Explain."

He sighed. Tony took a second to gather himself and began.

"About eight years ago, when I was in Baltimore, I started dating this girl named Grace. We worked together. She was my partner. Things got serious and a little more than a year later, I proposed and we got married. And then she got pregnant. It was a very high risk pregnancy. She miscarried a couple of times before and when we got as far along in the pregnancy as we did, it was exciting. We had names picked out, we bought clothes and diapers and all that other stuff. And when she went into labor, something went wrong. I never understood exactly what had happened. Kit was born on our second anniversary. That's the same day…um…Grace…died. The doctors said there was nothing they could do. They made me leave the room before she was born. I had to stay in the waiting area. It seemed like hours until the doctor came out and told me. I cried for days. I had no idea what to do. I had to have my mother come stay with me for awhile so she could teach me. I was so dumb when I came to babies. And now, the older she gets, the more she acts like Grace and the harder it is not to think about Grace. When I started at NCIS, I wanted to keep a safe distance from my co-workers. And when I realized there were no women on the team I was assigned, I let myself open up and get to know people more. Except Abby. I was really bitter towards her when I started here. And then when you joined…my whole plan went to pieces. Then things happened and we started dating and I had kept Kit a secret so long…I just kept it up. I'm sorry. I should have told you."

Kate said nothing. It was silent except for the sound of Kit drawing a picture and humming a little song.

"Say something," Tony prompted.

"I'm sorry, too," Kate said crying.

Tony couldn't believe his ears. He got off the couch. He walked over to the table and looked down at his daughter.

"Come on, peanut. Let's go."

"But, Daddy…"

"You can finish your picture when we get home. Let's go."

"But, Daddy!" Kit whined.

"Katharine, not now. Please."

"Okay," she said reluctantly, "Bye, Kate!"

"Bye," Kate said through her tears.

Tony walked out, saying nothing to soothe a crying Kate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: There's only one more chapter!


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer is back in chapter one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate stayed home sick the next day. She wasn't ready to face Tony yet. They had promised each other when they started dating that they weren't going to keep any secrets. That they weren't going to lie to each other. Tony knew everything about her. And she thought she knew everything about him. She thought wrong. She had been thinking about telling Tony she loved him. She loved him. Past tense. Not any more.

----------------------------------------------------

Tony couldn't concentrate at work. He brought a picture of Kit to work that day and set it on his desk. He brought a picture of Kate and him self as well. Gibbs wasn't pleased with their relationship but now he wouldn't have to worry about it. What he has to worry about is what work will be like now that their relationship is over. Tony was going to tell Kate he loves her. He still does. And he'd do anything to get her back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this was so short. Look for the sequel! Thanks for reading!


End file.
